Une part de toi
by Manon76200
Summary: Je vous demanderais cette fois, chers lecteurs, un minimum de lâcher prise, abandonnons le cartésien, le rationnel. Et ouvrons grand la porte aux chimères... Pour entrer dans cette fic, il faut fermer les yeux... Nous sommes en 2103, et ce si proche avenir nous réserve une surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

Note de l'auteur :**Je vous demanderais cette fois, chers lecteurs, un minimum de lâcher prise, abandonnons le cartésien, le rationnel. Et ouvrons grand la porte aux chimères...**

**Pour entrer dans cette fic, il faut fermer les yeux... Nous sommes en 2103, et ce si proche avenir nous réserve une surprise...**

Les lasagne de Debbie, c'était elles les coupables, Brian savait dès la première bouchée qu'il y avait un truc louche là-dedans, mais les yeux inquisiteurs de la matrone, braqués dans les siens, avaient stoppé net son envie de reposer sa fourchette. Et voilà, 6h00 du mat, et une envie de vomir qui ne le quittait pas depuis une bonne heure. Il avait même été pris de vertige en se levant.

Justin était parti pour Hollywood depuis 3 semaines, il lui manquait à en crever, les soirs surtout, quand le Babylone était fermé et que les saunas lui semblaient trop glauques... Il passait chez Debbie, jouait à chambrer Emmet, en l'appelant ''la room mate'' et mangeait quelquefois avec eux. C'était de toutes façons, plus fun que de se taper les soirées ''dames patronnesses'' chez Mickey.

N'empêche, ce matin, la soirée lasagnes, il s'en mordait les doigts ! Il avait cru qu'une douche arrangerait les choses. Mais arrivé au Dinner's, son reflet dans la glace lui fit peur ! Quelle tête de déterré !

« Et bien, Brian, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ce matin, je te sers un café ? » S'inquiéta Debbie en lui passant la main sur la joue.

« Y avait quoi dans tes lasagnes Deb ? » Grimaça Brian.

« Tu es malade ? C'est bizarre, c'est pas ce que tu as mangé chez moi chéri, à la maison, personne n'a été malade , regarde-moi ! »

Brian n'eut pas le temps de soutenir le regard de Debbie. Il se rua dans les toilettes, une fois de plus.

Bordel, pour une intoxication alimentaire, elle était violente, celle là, se dit-il en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

« Ça t'a pris quand »

« De quoi ? »

« Tes nausées, ça t'a pris quand ? » Insista Debbie.

« C'est pas des nausées, j'ai mal digéré votre cuisine Ritale ! »

« Mmmm, viens voir là, tu as eu des vertiges ? »

« Normal, je dégueule non stop depuis ce matin ! Bon allez, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, je repasse pour déjeuner. A plus… Lucrèce Borgia ! » Lança Brian et sortant.

Debbie resta songeuse, et se sourit à elle-même, elle avait sa petite idée Debbie Novotny, et normalement, les jours à venir devraient lui donner raison...

« Un rendez-vous chez qui ?» Brian reposa la question pour la deuxième fois au Docteur Heismann, qui cette fois-ci effaça son sourire de son visage.

« Chez l'obstétricien Monsieur Kinney, je suis formel, vous êtes enceint. »

« Docteur. Comment déjà ? Ah oui Heismann. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » La question posée tenait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation.

« Non Monsieur Kinney, vous connaissez les statistiques, cela arrive très rarement, mais c'est une chose qu'il faut toujours envisager quand on ne se protège pas. »

« Épargnez-moi les leçons de morale ! Putain de génétique ! » S'exclama Brian en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Il va falloir s'y faire monsieur Kinney, nous ne sommes plus au 21ème siècle. Cette année, j'ai déjà eu 2 hommes dans votre cas. » Le docteur Heismann observait son patient, il était évident que la nouvelle ne semblait pas le transporter de joie. Il crut bon donc, d'ajouter, la formule d'usage :

« Bien, vous savez donc que vous disposez de 8 semaines de réflexion. »

« Pas besoin de 8 semaines » Souffla Brian en tendant sa carte bleue.

Rentrer vite au loft, prendre une bonne douche, se fumer un joint électronique, vite... Vite.

Brian venait à peine de s'enrouler les hanches dans une serviette quand l'hologramme de Justin apparut sur le mur blanc du salon :

« Salut Brian, qu'est-ce que tu fous au loft à cette heure ? Tu n'es pas à l'agence ? »

« Non, je fais un break, tu vois ? » Répondit celui-ci en lui montrant son joint.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Brian ? Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, tu es malade ? »

« Malade ? Non, détends-toi Sunshine, tout va bien. Alors, et toi, raconte Hollywood ? Ça avance ? »

« Mm, on a presque fini, je devrais rentrer d'ici 2 semaines si tout va bien, j'ai hâte Brian. »

« Allons, Justin ne sois pas ridicule, Pittsburgh, sa grisaille, son air de bourg de province, ça te manque ? »

« Non, mais TOI, oui, tu me manques. »

« Ohhhhh, ça... » Répondit Brian en souriant.

« Aller, courage Monsieur le petit génie, plus que 15 jours de fêtes, de soleil, de piscine et de bombes atomiques à baiser. »

« Brian… arrête, tu es sûr que ça va ? » Reprit le jeune homme.

« Sur ! Aller, file bosser, prend soin de toi. » Et Brian coupa la connexion, faisant disparaitre aussitôt l'image de Justin.

Bordel, est-ce que c'était possible d'avoir 5 minutes de tranquillité dans cette baraque ? Le son strident de la sonnerie retentissait avec insistance depuis 10 secondes.

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive... » Éructa Brian.

« Debbie ! Manquait plus que toi ! Ohh, et en plus, que vois-je ? Mais c'est bien sûr... Des pâtes au thon... Aie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » Ironisa Brian en laissant passer la Matrone.

« Bonjour chéri, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda celle-ci en enfournant son saladier au micro onde

« Pas mal jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, mais je sens que ça va se gâter. »

Debbie ne releva pas, trop désireuse de savoir si son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé :

« Alors ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? »

« Strike ! » Lâcha Brian.

« Mon Dieu, tu es enceint… Je le savais, oh, mon chéri c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. » S'exclama Debbie en tendant les bras vers Brian.

« Hop hop hop. Doucement, on s'emballe pas Madame Novotny. Hors de question que je le garde. »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, Brian. »

« A ton avis ? Sérieusement, tu me vois transformé en baudruche ? Regarde moi bien Deb, c'est NO WAY »

Debbie dut s'assoir pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu en as parlé à Justin ? »

« Non, pourquoi le ferais-je ? » Répondit sèchement Brian.

« Parce que je suppose que c'est aussi son enfant ? Non ? »

Piqué par cette remarque, Brian réagit aussitôt :

« Évidemment ! Mais, c'est moi que ça regarde, là... »

« Non, Brian, ça vous regarde tous les deux, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cette décision sans le consulter. »

Putain de merde, mais qu'on lui foute la paix ! Brian avait besoin d'un verre, d'un cul à baiser, d'un rail, de tout ce qu'on voulait, mais surtout pas de leçon de morale.

« Deb, écoute-moi bien, il n'y a que toi qui es au courant, et tu vas te taire, c'est clair ? »

« Oui, mais alors promets-moi une chose, ne décide rien sans en parler à Justin s'il te plait Brian. » Demanda Debbie en quittant le loft.

Brian ne promit pas, il se contenta de lui sourire, en refermant la porte.

Les pâtes étaient restées sur le plan de travail, leur odeur lui leva aussitôt le cœur, et il se précipita dans les toilettes, pris d'une violente nausée !

Holly shit, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi la nature se payait-elle sa gueule à ce point-là ? Quelle ironie, quelle immense farce !

Justin aurait eu 100 fois l'occasion de se retrouver dans cette situation, mais Lui, Brian ? C'était une gigantesque blague.

Brian avait soulevé son Marcel, et regardait son nombril à présent. Il se souvenait précisément de la nuit de cette conception incongrue. Justin allait partir pour Los Angeles, où 2 mois de travail l'attendaient. Ils étaient allés danser au Babylone, étaient rentrés tôt pour passer leur dernière nuit à faire l'amour, et Justin l'avait pris, deux fois. Brian se surprit lui-même à se demander laquelle avait été la bonne. Puis il tomba dans un sommeil comateux, la main posée sur son ventre...

**OoO**

3 heures du mat, il n'y avait que la bande de Pittsburgh pour appeler à cette heure là, le décalage horaire, ils étaient loin d'avoir intégré ! Justin sourit à la vue de Debbie, mais son regard s'assombrit aussitôt dès qu'il eut remarqué le visage triste de Mum Novotny.

« Debbie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Sunshine, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire, mais tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Brian ne va pas bien... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Debbie ? Il est malade, c'est ça ? C'est son cancer ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon ange, tu sais, avec Brian, on ne sait jamais grand-chose, mais ta présence l'aidera j'en suis certaine ! »

« Debbie... C'est grave ? » Justin était dévoré par l'angoisse à présent.

« Rentre, trésor, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

Et pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, se demandait Justin, en imprimant sa réservation. Son vol était à 6 h, juste le temps de prévenir la production et de prendre la navette express.

Depuis quelques semaines, Brian n'était plus le même, à chaque holo conférence (conférences par hologrammes) il était distrait, distant comme préoccupé par quelque chose. Justin avait bien essayé plusieurs fois de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas mais il se heurtait à un mur. Alors, l'appel de Debbie, non, vraiment, ça ne le surprenait pas. Il s'attendait au pire, le cancer, ce putain de crabe était surement revenu ! En ce début de 22ème siècle, la science avait vaincu le SIDA depuis longtemps déjà, elle était même venue à bout des hépatites, de la tuberculose... Mais le cancer ! Cette saloperie qui n'en finissait jamais de renaitre de ses cendres avait touché son homme une fois et il y avait fort à parier, qu'il revenait sonner à la porte du loft !

Mais cette fois-ci, Justin prendrait les choses en main tout de suite ! Il avait dit au producteur :

« Je travaillerai sans problème en duplex, je dois partir, ma priorité est à Pittsburgh. »

Et on y était, devant la porte en tôle de leur précieux refuge, Justin prit une profonde inspiration, passa sa main devant la reconnaissance digitale, et entra.

« Brian ? »

Son homme était allongé sur le canapé, il semblait dormir assez paisiblement.

« Mmmm, Sunshine, bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, tu ne devais pas rentrer la semaine prochaine ? » Brian se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bord du canapé.

« Quel accueil, je vois que tu es toujours aussi romantique. » Répondit Justin en lui embrassant le front.

« Hop, viens par là toi.» Brian le fit basculer dans ses bras et lui prit les lèvres avec ce qu'il faut de brusquerie pour prouver sa joie de revoir son Sunshine.

« Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« Je ne repars pas. » Sourit Justin.

« Ah » Fut la seule réponse de Brian, avant qu'il ne se rue dans les toilettes.

Mon Dieu, Justin ferma les yeux, se retint de pleurer. On était donc bien revenus à la case départ. Surement Brian avait commencé son traitement de rayons. Et le voilà qui recommençait à vomir.

Justin alla préparer un thé vert à la menthe... Celui qui soulageait tant son homme pendant son premier cancer. Parce que là, le jeune homme en était certain. La bête était revenue.

Il attendit que Brian sorte de la salle de bain. Il lui tendit son mug.

« Allez Brian, on va se battre ensemble, on l'aura une fois de plus... Je suis là ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Brian en prenant le mug.

« Du crabe, Brian... Il est revenu, c'est bien ça ? » Brian sourit.

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, mon ange. Aller, ça va passer, laisse-moi 10 minutes, et on va fêter ton arrivée comme il se doit. » Puis il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Justin entendait l'eau de la douche couler à présent. Il alla ranger ses quelques affaires dans la penderie, puis machinalement jeta un œil sur l'écran laissé allumé.

-La Gestation Masculine, les points essentiels à savoir

-Théorie de l'évolution génétique de procréation, un monde inconnu.

Devant les yeux du jeune garçon, défilait tout une liste d'ouvrage, traitants tous du même sujet.

Mais pourquoi diable Brian s'intéressait-il à ce genre de chose ? Pour un client ?

Et alors qu'il imaginait en souriant, une grande campagne de pub pour des vêtements de ''paternité'', Justin comprit brusquement. L'appel de Debbie, les vomissements !

Holly shit, Brian attendait un bébé ! Il sembla alors à Justin que le monde s'effondrait autours de lui. Il perdait ses repères tout à coup. Son homme, le pilier de leur couple, le Macho man par excellence, celui qui était le patron dans toutes leurs décisions... Comment allaient-ils vivre ensemble ce bouleversement ? Justin eut alors une soudaine appréhension. Si Brian ne lui avait rien dit, c'est sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas garder ce bébé. Son cœur se serra à cette idée.

Aller, Justin courage. Fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux à savoir manipuler l'esprit de Brian s'encourageât en silence le jeune homme.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bonne lecture !**

L'effet de surprise. Justin pensait que c'était encore le meilleur angle d'attaque. Tourner autours du pot aurait laissé le temps à Brian de se construire une porte de sortie.

Alors, il avait décidé d'enrouler ses bras autours du cou de son homme, de regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire :

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« De quoi ? »

« … »

« Brian ? Depuis quand ? » Insista Justin en posant la main sur son ventre.

Brian recula aussitôt à ce contact, sur la défensive !

« Depuis... Rien du tout, et de toutes façons, je vais régler le problème... Et comment tu sais ça, au fait ? Deb a balancé ? »

Non, Deb n'avait rien dit, il suffisait d'être un minimum observateur, expliqua Justin encore assommé par la violence de la réaction de Brian.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne comptes pas le garder, c'est ça ? »

« Et ben voilà, on a fait le tour de la question, on peut sortir maintenant ? » Coupa Brian en prenant son manteau.

« Brian... Explique moi, s'il te plait. On en a souvent parlé tous les 2, tu n'étais pas hostile à l'idée que nous ayons un enfant, on avait même pensé à Daphné. Et si ça avait été moi ? Tu m'aurais dit de ne pas le garder ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir Sunshine, ne m'embrouille pas. » Rétorqua Brian le visage sombre.

« Pardon ? Mais tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu me dis ? Comment ça ''rien à voir'' ? Ça t'aurais semblé plus normal que ce soit moi ? Et pourquoi s'il te plait ? Explique ! »

Brian avait mal à la tête et pas du tout l'intention d'entrer en conflit avec Justin.

« Tu vois Brian, je pensais que tu avais dépassé tous les clichés. Que tu étais bien au dessus de ça, mais mon cul oui ! Tu n'es qu'un putain de macho bourré de préjugés ! Tu veux que je te dise, tu as peur, tu es pété de trouille... »

« Go fuck ! » Fut la seule réponse que trouva Brian.

« Pas ce soir, Brian ! Je vais prendre l'air ! » Et Justin quitta le loft.

De l'air, de l'air, les yeux embués de larmes, il dévala Liberty avenue, pour tourner vers la contre allée qui menait chez Debbie.

« Hello mon ange, te voilà enfin. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive trésor ? » En moins de 10 secondes, Justin fut dépouillé de son manteau, assis avec autorité dans le canapé, et se retrouva avec un mug de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

« Debbie, Brian, il ne veut pas... » Et Justin éclata en sanglots.

« Mais quel petit con celui là. Allez, mon ange, pleure un bon coup, ça va s'arranger. Laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire. »

Mum Deb tenait contre elle le jeune homme, lui passait la main dans le dos en soupirant.

« Imagine, chéri. C'est de Brian dont on parle. Pour lui, c'est quelque chose de très difficile à gérer. C'est bien que tu sois revenu, ça va l'aider, il a besoin de toi, tu sais... »

« Pfff, tu parles. Si vous ne m'aviez pas appelé, il serait allé à l'hôpital et... »

« Chut... Ça n'arrivera pas, parole de scout PD ! »

Justin sourit.

« Deb, vous n'avez jamais été scout. »

« Scout, non. Mais PD ! »

Vic était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme. Brian attendait un enfant ! Cette nouvelle le ramenait 25 ans en arrière. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis il prit sa veste, et sortit sans un mot…

Brian avait décidé d'ignorer le bruit lancinant de l'interphone. Non, il n'ouvrirait plus, à cette heure, il n'attendait personne d'autre que Justin, alors, à quoi bon se lever.

Il avait détesté cette dispute ridicule, il aurait donné un rein pour éviter ça, éviter le regard embué de Sunshine… Où était-il à présent ? Chez les filles, chez Deb ?

Brian se leva pour aller chercher une bière et en but d'un trait le contenu. Le visiteur impromptu ne semblait pas se lasser.

« Quoi ? » Hurla Brian dans le vidéo phone. Il reconnut le visage de Vic.

« Je peux monter Brian ? »

« Maintenant que t'es là… » Et Brian activa l'ouverture de la porte.

Vic avait préparé son discours pendant tout le trajet qui le menait au loft, mais une fois devant Brian, il perdit quelque peu de sa maigre assurance. Ils étaient si différents tous les deux, mais ce que Brian s'apprêtait à faire, Vic ne pouvait pas laisser faire sans au moins tenter quelque chose.

« Alors, Vic, ils t'ont envoyé en éclaireur ? Ils n'ont pas honte de faire monter au front un ancien ? »

Persifla Brian en l'invitant d'un geste à s'assoir sur le canapé.

« Ça y est ? Toutes les cours d'Europe sont au courant ? »

« Brian... Justin est chez nous. »

« Ben voyons ! Le bureau des pleurs est ouvert H24 chez Maman Novotny. Donc, mon cher Vic, je t'écoute, vas-y crache ton sermon, t'es là pour ça. Alors je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. »

« Je n'ai aucun sermon à te faire Brian, tu es un grand garçon, simplement, je voudrais te parler de ma propre expérience. »

Vic fit une pause, afin d'observer la réaction de son interlocuteur.

« Hop hop. Tu veux dire que là, je vais être obligé de t'écouter me déballer ta vie ? »

« Un peu oui, tu en feras ce que tu voudras après. Voilà, il y a 25 ans, je me suis retrouvé dans ta situation. C'était le tout début tu sais, quelques cas seulement venaient de se déclarer. Les médecins étaient totalement désemparés, pris de court. Ils ne savaient pas comment nous suivre ni ce qui allait se passer. Enfin voilà. Moi, j'étais fou de joie, mort de peur, mais tellement heureux, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... J'habitais Los Angeles à l'époque, avec mon copain du moment, qui se voyait déjà père. C'était très angoissant tu sais, on ne savait pas encore comment notre métabolisme évoluait. Mais je me foutais de tout ça, j'allais être père, c'était inespéré, irréel. Et puis voilà, arrivé au 3ème mois, j'ai été pris de très violents maux de ventre, de ceux qui te coupent en 2, tu vois... Puis, plus rien. D'un seul coup… Parce que… Parce que, le bébé était mort. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Vic lassa couler une larme.

« Brian, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais oublié. Il aurait 25 ans aujourd'hui. Je lui ai donné un prénom, il vit dans ma tête, je lui parle, des fois..; Alors, je t'en prie, Brian, ne fais rien que tu ne puisses regretter le reste de ton existence. »

Il y eu un long silence, qui parut une éternité à Vic. Brian était là, assis en face de lui, les yeux mi clos, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque. Il finit par s'étirer, puis se leva.

« Allez Vic, rentre chez toi à présent, et dis à Justin de ramener son cul, cette histoire ne regarde pas tout le gotha de Liberty avenue. Vas... » Et il le poussa doucement vers la sortie.

« Brian, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

« Ça, je ne crois pas que tu puisses me donner ce dont j'ai besoin... » Ironisa Brian, en le saluant devant l'élévateur.

« Allez, chéri, rentre à la maison maintenant, il se fait tard, tu sais qu'il y a le couvre feu ici à présent, la police va commencer à patrouiller. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Embrasse Brian pour nous... »

Debbie avait raison, Justin n'aimait pas trop trainer en ville, passé une certaine heure. La faune changeait de style, les fêtards laissaient place aux hordes sauvages et les patrouilles de la milice urbaine faisaient un peu trop de zèle ces derniers temps.

Justin espérait que Brian avait abandonné son idée de sortie. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en le trouvant endormi dans leur lit. Le jeune homme fit le moins de bruit possible en allant prendre sa douche, puis, il se glissa dans les draps. Brian émit un grognement sourd au contact de ses jambes fraiches et se tournât brusquement sur lui pour l'écraser de tout son poids.

« Brian, doucement... Doucement. »

Justin peinait à freiner les ardeurs de son ainé. Voilà de semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas baisé, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient après de longues séparations. Mais cette fois, la brutalité de Brian prit le jeune homme de court...

« Tu me fais mal Brian, calme toi, chuttttttttttttt, ça va, doucement... »

Justin caressait le dos de son homme, et celui-ci, petit à petit, relâcha sa tension pour retrouver un rythme plus lent, plus tendre. Leurs corps finissaient enfin par se retrouver et s'écouter. La même magie opérait à chaque étreinte, et cette nuit là sans doute, il y avait une petit dimension supplémentaire qui n'échappa à aucun des deux.

Repu et apaisé de toutes les tensions de cette journée, Brian passait la main dans les cheveux de Justin, descendait le long de son cou, passait ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les yeux clos, il se disait que tout devrait toujours être aussi simple que le repos après une bonne baise...

Justin dormait déjà, lové sur son flanc, la main sur son ventre… Ce coup-ci, Brian ne la retira pas...

Demain... Il réfléchirait demain...

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bonne lecture !**

Toute cette histoire avait presque fait oublier à Brian l'essentiel ! Justin était rentré de Los Angeles ! Ce bébé hypothétique avait au moins une chose de positive. Il avait eu le pouvoir d'arracher Justin à Hollywood. Et pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, Brian se réveillait avec le souffle de son ange sur son cou. Et bordel que c'était bon ! Ce serait bien, tiens, d'aller faire un café, un cappuccino avec beaucoup de crème, comme Justin les aime… Brian se surprit à ne pas ressentir cette brusque montée de nausée qui accompagnait ses matins depuis quelques semaines.

« Tiens, on dirait que la tempête se calme. » Pensa-t-il en sortant 2 tasses.

Justin à présent, s'étirait comme un chat, réveillé par l'odeur du café frais. Il contemplait en silence le loft, leur nid, leur forteresse, l'odeur du parfum de Brian, les néons verts qui éclairaient déjà la rue, le bruit des sirènes de la milice qui rentrait enfin au dépôt après une nuit de patrouille… Et les petits robots porteurs de journaux…

« Brian, je suis si content d'être rentré, tout ça me manquait, tu sais...»

Les 2 bras qui encerclaient sa taille resserrèrent leur étreinte et la bouche chaude de Brian se posa sur la nuque du jeune homme.

« Alors, bienvenue à la maison. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour travailler ou il te manque quelque chose ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester non plus... »

« Chut, Brian j'ai dit que je reste… Je reste, quelle que soit ta décision. »

Puis, le jeune homme ajouta dans un murmure :

« Elle t'appartient entièrement tu sais, cette décision... Tu as raison, mais je suis là, tu le sais ? »

Brian le regarda fixement, sa main fit le concours du menton du jeune homme, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Honey, fais moi une faveur, on en parle plus aujourd'hui. »

Justin observait son homme, il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà gagné un solide appétit, et que la cambrure de son dos était un peu plus prononcée. Mais le garçon n'osa pas attarder son regard sur ce ventre. Il n'avait pourtant pas encore changé, il était toujours aussi dur, aussi lisse et tendu, avec ce nombril en coquillage dans lequel il aimait tant fourrer sa langue...

**OoO**

Le temps avait passé si vite ! 5 heures. Il restait 5 heures à Brian avant son rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps, son choix, il l'avait fait dès qu'il avait quitté le cabinet de l'obstétricien, et depuis ce jour, il se persuadait chaque matin en se levant, qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision ! A quoi bon en informer Justin, il lui dirait ce soir, que... Voilà, on en parlerait plus, un bébé, ce n'était pas le moment, et en plus... Surtout pas à lui de le porter. Justin aurait été parfait pour ce rôle ! Mais pas lui. PAS Brian Kinney. ! Ce n'était pas tant que toute la communauté sache qu'il lui arrivait d'être bottom pour son blond qui le perturbait. Mais plutôt, les ravages que ce bébé provoquerait sur son corps. Justin avait raison une fois de plus. Brian avait bien une putain de trouille !

Brian appréciait le fait que Justin respecte son silence, son besoin de ne pas se sentir obligé de se justifier. Il savait que cette épreuve était douloureuse pour le jeune homme, mais comment ne pas le faire souffrir, sans souffrir soi même ? Se demandait Brian.

« Toutes les femmes pondent des gosses ! Même les folles comme Vic s'y mettent. Mais moi... Moi, je suis mort de peur ! » Brian eut un sourire amère, en s'interpellant devant la glace de la salle de bain.

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu dis, Brian. » La voix de Justin traversait la cloison.

« Rien. Je suis prêt, si tu veux profiter du speeder, magne toi. » Répondit Brian en attrapant sa sacoche.

Il déposa Justin au centre de conférence, où l'attendait l'attaché de prod du film « RAGE 3- Révolution » dont il assumait seul le scénario, après la défection de Mickael.

Et la matinée à l'agence s'écoula lentement entre moments de concentration sur le travail, et boule au ventre qui s'invitait sans prévenir…

« Brian. J'ai Monsieur Brighton en ligne, il voudrait te voir en urgence, c'est au sujet de la maquette que tu lui as présenté. » Annonça Cynthia en montrant le mur sur lequel se reflétait le visage rougeot du J.R Brigthon 3ème du nom.

« Envoie ! » Grogna Brian en basculant son siège en direction du mur !

« Monsieur Brighton, qu'est ce qui se passe vous avez l'air stressé, détendez-vous. Je suis tout à vous. Expliquez moi ! »

S'en suivi un déballage d'une heure des états d'âme du roi de la sauce Ceasar dont la morale butait sur le slogan proposé par Kinnetic : « Balancez la sauce ! »

« Faites-moi confiance J.R, je peux vous appeler J.R ? On va casser la baraque avec votre sauce ! Je vais me charger de la rendre bandante. »

Allez savoir. Brian avait-il perdu la main ? Son légendaire pouvoir de persuasion ? Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour convaincre le pudibond J.R Brighton. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert autant de résistance. Brian sortit de cette conférence aussi épuisé qu'après un combat de boxe.

Il desserra sa cravate, fit sa demande vocale pour obtenir le service Obstétrique de l'hôpital.

« Monsieur Kinney, vous avez raté votre rendez-vous.»

Le visage de la secrétaire du service montrait un net signe d'agacement.

« Merci ! Je vous appelle pour quoi, d'après vous ?» Rétorqua Brian énervé par le ton de maitresse d'école de la femme.

« Pour obtenir un autre rendez-vous je suppose ? Et bien il nous reste, le 18. »

« Pardon ? » Brian était interloqué.

« Le 18, le docteur Baxter ne pratique que 2 fois par mois ce type d'intervention. Où aviez-vous la tête pour oublier de venir Monsieur Kinney ? Donc le 18, je vous inscris ? »

Elle commençait sérieusement à le gaver cette vieille bique ! Le 18 la date légale serait largement dépassée.

« Écoutez-moi bien madame… Hernandez, c'est ça ? Si vous faisiez votre putain de job correctement, vous auriez mon dossier sous les yeux... Dossier, sur lequel est indiquée la date butoir pour l'intervention. Vous y êtes, là ? »

Madame Hernandez s'était rembrunie, jamais personne ne se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton, il se prenait pour qui celui là ?

Elle lisait à présent le dossier de Brian qui défilait sous ses yeux.

« Et bien, il semblerait en effet que nous ayons un problème, Monsieur Kinney. Je n'ai pas d'autre date à vous proposer. Je vous conseille d'essayer les services de New York et Chicago, ils auront peut-être une place pour vous. »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » Brian ne laissa pas le temps à la secrétaire de répondre, il coupa son écran, se renversa dans son fauteuil, passa la main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

« Ça va Brian ? » La voix de Cynthia le sortit des réflexions dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis quelques minutes. Un putain de psy de mes deux lui aurait certainement pondu une thèse sur les actes manqués !

« Mmm, je rentre, Cynthia, ne transfère pas mes appels, et passe le dossier Sielbermann à Peter, ah, envoie moi Ted aussi, merci. »

Quand Brian convoquait Ted, c'était en général pour faire le point financier et ça, c'était toujours à la fin du mois, or on n'était pas à la fin du mois ! La nature inquiète du comptable eut le temps d'échafauder mille scénarii en parcourant le couloir qui le séparait du bureau de son boss.

Il trouva celui-ci allongé sur le canapé et ses pires inquiétudes prirent le dessus.

« Brian, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Relax Schmidt, tout va bien. Enfin, si on veut, je vais avoir besoin de toi ces prochains mois. »

C'est bon cette fois, Ted avait compris, Brian repartait pour de longues semaines de traitement.

« OK Brian, ne t'inquiète de rien, je m'occupe de tout, tu me diras juste ce que tu peux faire ou pas, on va s'organiser. »

La mine défaite de Ted faisait peine à voir, et Brian faillit lui dire qu'il faisait fausse route, mais il se ravisa. Le premier informé devrait être Justin.

Son bolide calé sur la voie express, Brian songeait que le destin avait choisi pour lui, et qu'à présent, il fallait qu'il renonce à toute velléité de contrôle sur ce qui allait se passer les 6 prochains mois. Cette pensée lui colla le vertige.

« Brian ? Déjà rentré ? » Justin se préparait un sandwich énorme sur le plan de travail, le désignant du couteau.

« Tu en veux un bout ? »

« Non, merci. Viens par-ici, 2 secondes. »

Oh oh, ce ton solennel... On y était, Brian allait lui annoncer quelque chose, et Justin ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il prit sa respiration et alla rejoindre son homme sur le canapé.

« Tu as pris ta décision ? Vas- y dis moi, je suis prêt. »

« Il n'y a plus de décision à prendre, Sunshine. »

« Quoi ? Tu l'as fait ? Sans me prévenir ? Mais on avait dit que… »

« Chuuut, du calme Sonny boy, détends toi ! La date légale est dépassée ! Tu as 6 mois pour t'entrainer à changer les couches culottes parce que je te préviens, je ne me lève pas la nuit, je ne torche pas de gosse et je ne me tape aucun biberon, c'est clair ? »

Oh oui c'était clair ! Très clair, et Justin était fou de joie. Cependant il savait que pour Brian, les choses étaient un peu différentes, il fallait lui laisser le temps de s'y faire, d'apprivoiser ce corps qui allait changer, mais aussi d'accepter ce bébé comme sien ! Tout cela n'était qu'une question de douceur et de patience, et dans ce domaine, Justin excellait.

« Allez, bouge ton cul, mon ange, on sort ce soir ! Faut que j'en profite, non ? Tant que c'est possible... »

Le Babylone.

Sans doute depuis la colonie Lunaire, on devait en voir briller les lasers qui projetaient dans la nuit, le drapeau Arc en Ciel. La fête battait son plein et la petite bande alignée le long du bar, redoublait d'efforts pour se faire entendre les uns des autres.

« Tu bois quelque chose Brian ? C'est ma tournée. » Criait joyeusement Mickael, en faisant signe au DJ pour qu'il baisse un peu le son.

« Ah voilà ! On s'entent mieux, alors, tu bois quoi ? »

« Vodka ! » Répondit Brian en s'adossant au comptoir.

« Et toi, Justin ? »

« Coca zéro, merci. »

« Ohhhh, tu surveilles ta ligne chéri. » S'esclaffa Emmet en enlaçant le jeune homme.

« Exactement, je surveille ! » Rétorqua celui-ci en interceptant le verre commandé par Brian tout lui tendant sa canette de Coca.

« Génial, zéro sucre, zéro caféine, zéro plaisir, c'est ça le programme qui m'attend, mon ange ? »

« Brian… Tu sais bien, ce n'est pas bon… »

Justin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, son homme l'entrainait déjà vers la back room.

« Et ça, on peut ? » Murmurait Brian en caressant le jeune homme qui gémissait déjà...

« Mmmm ça c'est pas interdit, et même recommandé... »

Les mains de Brian étaient si chaudes, on entendait le bruit assourdi de la musique du dance flor, tout semblait irréel, Justin sentait le désir de son homme envahir son corps.

« Viens, allez viens… » Dans la chaleur de pénombre, ils étaient une fois de plus le clou du spectacle pour ceux qui fréquentaient ces couloirs obscurs. Brian aimait Justin, Justin aimait Brian... Et le monde de la nuit suspendait son souffle au rythme de leurs étreintes.

Pendant ce temps, Emmet tentait de tirer les vers du nez à un Ted énigmatique.

« Tu vois… Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu as bien vu. Justin a dit à Brian que boire n'était pas bon pour lui. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Ted était assez embarrassé, Brian lui faisait confiance, pourquoi le trahir. D'un autre coté, tôt ou tard, sa maladie finirait par se voir.

« Écoute Emmet, Brian m'a demandé d'alléger son emploi du temps, je n'en sais pas plus, je t'assure. »

« Trésor ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre mon petit Ted, le crabe est revenu. Pauvre chou ! C'est pour ça que Justin est rentré plus tôt. Mon Dieu quelle tragédie ! »

« Hein, quoi, quelle tragédie, de quoi vous parlez les gars ? » Demanda Mickael qui revenait des toilettes.

« De Brian ! Tu as vu ça ? Il n'a pas bu sa vodka... » Répondit Emmet.

« Bah, il serait temps qu'il s'assagisse, non ? » Répliqua Mickey qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux mines défaites des deux amis.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Trésor, on pense que Brian fait une rechute. » Lança Emmet en lui serrant le bras.

« Hein ? Mais non, il m'en aurait parlé ! »

Brian et Justin étaient de retour, l'air ailleurs, le sourire aux lèvres des amants heureux se tenant par la main..

« Alors, les tapettes ? On rentre encore bredouille de la chasse ? Faites gaffe, vous allez finir vieilles filles, à tenir le sac des copines au bal de la paroisse le samedi soir. » Déclara Brian en faisant signe au barman de lui donner une bouteille d'eau.

« Brian, on devrait peut-être rentrer, maintenant, non ? » Demanda Justin en lui passant la main dans le dos.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres petite princesse.» Répliqua celui-ci en embrassant sa main comiquement.

Emmet et Ted jetèrent un regard entendu en direction de Mickael histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Il n'était que une heure du matin. A cette heure-là d'habitude, Brian n'en était qu'au premier round !

« Salut les pétasses.» Lança Brian en posant une veste sur les épaules de Justin.

Mickael resta un instant figé. Puis il se ressaisit, décidé à savoir, ce qui se cachait derrière ce drôle de comportement. Il irait voir Brian demain, après tout, il était son meilleur ami, et il n'en doutait pas, à lui, il dirait la vérité !

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bonne lecture !**

« Ne vous tracassez pas Brian, nous avons beaucoup progressé depuis 20 ans, nous allons vous suivre de près. Je veux vous voir toutes les semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui. » Déclara le Docteur Keller d'un air affable. Pour cette première vidéo consultation, il tenait à se montrer rassurant.

« Toutes le semaines ? C'est de la gourmandise Doc... Si vous tenez vraiment à me voir à poil si souvent, on peut essayer de se donner rendez-vous au sauna. » Répliqua celui-ci.

Le docteur sourit, tandis que Justin levait les yeux au ciel.

C'est la sonnerie de l'interphone qui les arracha tous deux aux rafales de questions qu'ils posaient à l'obstétricien. Justin alla ouvrir.

Mickael débarquait joyeusement, un sac de cookies triple choco dans la main.

« Salut la compagnie ! Brian, j'apporte tes cookies préférés de la part de maman ! » Justin intercepta le sac aussitôt, inspectant le contenu.

« Graisses saturées, glucides, sucre ! Confisqué ! » Déclara-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ta moitié ? » Demanda Mickael à son ami.

« Laisse tomber, une nouvelle lubie... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici mon petit Mickey ? Ton mari te délaisse ? Raconte à tonton Brian. » Et il l'entraina vers le canapé.

Justin était retourné devant le mur de vidéo conférence, et discutait avec le docteur à voix basse. Mickey attrapait au passage des bribes de cette conversation, où il était question de liste d'aliments à proscrire, de taux de diabète et de tension.

« Brian. Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » Demanda Mickael en essayant de garder son calme.

« ? » Brian leva un sourcil, le regard mi amusé mi interrogateur.

« Et bien vas-y Mickey, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tu es... Malade, c'est ça ? Tu as rechuté ? » Hasarda son ami, des tremblements dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là... Ah, désolé, une urgence, faut que j'aille pisser, sors des bières du frigo, j'arrive »

Et Brian le planta là, sans plus d'explication. Mickael en profita donc pour se ruer sur Justin qui venait tout juste de couper la communication avec l'obstétricien.

« Justin, j'ai tout compris, tu le sais depuis quand que son cancer a récidivé ? C'est dégueulasse de ne pas me l'avoir dit ! »

Il murmurait pour ne pas se faire entendre de Brian.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout Mickael, je t'assure, sois tranquille, Brian n'est pas malade »

« À d'autres, c'était quoi ce médecin là ? »

« Un obstétricien » Répondit Brian qui surgit derrière Justin l'attrapant par la taille et posant ses mains sur son ventre.

« Un quoi ? C'est pour les femmes enceintes ça, non ? Vous vous foutez de moi tous les deux. » Se vexa Mickael.

Justin secoua la tête en souriant.

« Vous voulez dire que ? Non ! »

Mickael venait enfin de comprendre et il se précipita vers Justin.

« Oh. Toutes mes félicitations Justin, c'est pour quand ? »

Justin éclata de rire.

« Et moi, on ne me félicite pas ? » Déclara Brian en écartant les bras.

« Toi ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas faire tout le boulot que je sache » S'amusa Mickey.

« Tu sais, je savais pas quoi offrir à Justin pour son anniversaire, des godes, il en a plein, un abonnement au sauna, c'est trop banal, alors, finalement quoi de mieux qu'un mini Moi, tu me connais, je sais donner de ma personne » Répliqua Brian.

Incrédule, Mickael avait du mal à réaliser, ce n'était pas possible que Brian soit dans cet état ? Comment était-ce possible demanda-t-il.

« Mickey, tu ne sais pas comment on fait des bébés. Alors, je t'explique, il y a la petite abeille, qui vient butiner la fleur... Et »

« Arrête Brian, vous déconnez, c'est Justin qui attend le bébé, vous me faites marcher. »

« Non Mickael, c'est la vérité, te décroche pas la mâchoire. » Répondit Brian.

Son ami ressentit brusquement l'envie de s'assoir.

« Brian, tout le monde dit que c'est hyper dangereux, tu connais le nombre d'échecs ? C'est de la folie. » Finit par dire Mickael tétanisé.

« Dis donc, mon petit Mickey, explique moi un peu... Tout à l'heure, tu pensais que c'était Justin et ça n'avait pas l'air de te perturber. » Ironisa Brian en décapsulant sa cannette de bière.

« Mais... Euh, c'est parce que Justin est... »

« Plus jeune ? C'est ça ? Merci Mickey, non franchement, vas-y enfonce le clou ! » Se moqua Brian tendit qu'il maintenait sa bière en haut de son bras, hors de portée de Justin qui s'accrochait à lui pour la récupérer.

« J'ai pas dit ça, mais après ton cancer, tu es plus fragile. » Tenta de se rattraper Mickael.

Justin avait enfin récupéré la canette et lançait un regard sévère à Brian, tout en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange.

« Justin, merde. C'est que de la bière, abuse pas ou je vais jamais tenir. » Déclara son homme en prenant le verre.

« Putain ! Y a même pas un peu de Vodka dedans. » Grimaça-t-il.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation particulière, Mickey passait par tous les sentiments possibles : la réelle inquiétude pour la santé de son ami, mais aussi, la consternation, une sorte de dépit mêlé à de la jalousie. Ainsi, il avait la preuve évidente que Justin pouvait avoir de Brian ce que jamais personne n'avait jamais obtenu ! Mickael avait envie de mordre, de faire mal gratuitement parce que Justin l'énervait, parce qu'on ne lui avait rien dit en exclu. Parce qu'il se sentait en dehors de la vie de son ami, alors il lança :

« Mais Brian tu es sur de qui est le père ? »

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de la bêtise de sa demande, Justin lui avait administré une gifle monumentale qui le fit vaciller et tomber au sol.

Brian avait rattrapé le jeune homme par le pull et le tenait à présent enfermé dans ses bras.

« Hooo, doucement sonny boy, du calme, on se détend. Il dit quoi le manuel des futurs parents épanouis ? »

Et il fit mine de lire un livre imaginaire :

« Alors, le conjoint devra être un modèle de patience, cultivant la zénitude et l'harmonie dans le futur nid familial. Putain, ça commence fort Sunshine, va falloir travailler ça. »

Mickey debout devant le couple enlacé, frottait sa joue un peu gonflée. Ils ne le voyaient plus, enfermés dans leur monde, Brian essayant de calmer la colère de Justin en le gardant dans ses bras.

« Dégage Mickael, je ne veux plus te voir chez nous. » Ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

La menace n'était pas une parole en l'air. Justin d'habitude si sage et si mesuré, laissait enfin s'exprimer sa rancœur à l'égard de celui qui n'avait pas toujours été très réglo avec lui. Et cette fois-ci, Mickael avait dépassé les limites.

Il quitta le loft en jetant un regard à Brian, une sorte de demande muette, pour obtenir son soutien, mais Brian se contenta de lui faire signe de s'en aller.

« Allez, te mets pas dans des états pareils, ça vaut pas le coup, Sunshine. Mickey est une petite teigne, quand il veut, tu le connais pourtant, tu en as déjà fais les frais, non ? »

Justin s'étonna de la réaction de Brian qui ne semblait pas avoir été très affecté par la remarque déplacée de Mickael.

Cette grossesse commençait-elle à le rendre plus sage ?

**OoO**

Ce premier rendez-vous avec le docteur Keller tombait bien, Brian y allait seul, et il avait certaines choses à négocier en tête à tête avec le médecin.

« Vous pouvez remettre votre chemise Brian, tout va bien. » Déclara l'obstétricien en éteignant l'appareil qu'il avait positionné devant le ventre de son patient.

« Et bien, tout se passe bien, vous avez passé les semaines les plus critiques, mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes autorisé à faire n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Docteur, franchement, entre nous, vous croyez vraiment qu'un petit joint, ça peut faire du mal au ténia que j'ai dans le bide ? »

« Un foetus Brian, ça s'appelle un fœtus, pas un ténia. »

« Désolé toubib, mais un parasite qui vous bouffe tout ce que vous avalez, et qui grossit à vos frais... Ça s'appelle le ver solitaire. »

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Brian était bien le plus surprenant, et le plus drôle de ses "gestants". Pas le plus facile non plus, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il lui tendait son carnet de suivi.

« Doc ? »

« Oui Brian, des questions ? »

« Une seule, on peut programmer la sortie quand ? »

« Et bien, logiquement, dans 5 mois ½. »

« Mmmm, impossible, on va dire, dans 4 mois 1/2 à 8 mois, c'est viable, tout est opérationnel là dedans ? » Et il désigna son ventre.

« Oui, Brian, bien sur, mais il est tout de même plus sain de laisser aller la gestation à son terme. »

« Écoutez Doc, à chaque problème, deux solutions, j'ai raté la première, alors, pour moi la deuxième, c'est qu'on organise la sortie au plus vite. J'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi, j'ai une vie sociale. »

Le docteur Keller décida de gagner un peu de temps.

« Écoutez Brian, on en reparlera plus tard, je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse maintenant, c'est trop tôt, il faut voir comment l'enfant se développe, en attendant, reposez-vous le plus possible et continuez vos prises de compléments. »

« Doc, ça va commencer à se voir quand ? »

« Bientôt Brian, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le fœtus se positionne naturellement très haut chez les hommes, le poids sera réparti. »

Brian avait l'habitude de débarquer sans prévenir chez les filles, ce qui immanquablement, mettait Melanie hors d'elle. Il arrivait toujours au moment où Guss allait se coucher et elle passait des heures pour arriver à l'endormir après le départ de son père.

Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Brian n'arrivait pas seul, il était accompagné de Justin !

« Salut. Héé, regarde qui est là, Guss, c'est papa ! » Annonça gaiement Lindsay.

Le petit garçon se précipita immédiatement dans les bras de son père pour quelques secondes plus tard, atterrir dans ceux de Justin !

« Vous êtes venus en délégation ce soir, qu'est-ce qui se passe Brian ? » Demanda Mel.

« On a une nouvelle à vous apprendre. » Se lança Justin en libérant Guss de ses bras.

« Oh ! Laisse moi deviner. Vous déménagez à Ibiza ? Vous postulez pour coloniser Mars ? Brian va aller se faire greffer un cerveau ? »

Justin secouait la tête en souriant à chacune des questions.

« Non. Guss va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, on sait pas encore. »

« NON ! » S'exclama Lindsay.

« Ça y est, vous vous êtes décidés avec Daphné... Oh, je suis si contente pour vous. Justin... Bravo papa. » Et elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Hum. Merci Lin, mais, ce n'est pas Daphné qui porte le bébé. »

« Oh, vous avez trouvé une autre mère porteuse ? »

« Non. »

La consternation se lisait sur le visage des 2 jeunes femmes. Brian ne fit pas durer le suspens plus longtemps, il pointa ses 2 pouces en direction de son ventre, le sourcil relevé, attendant une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

D'abord incrédule, Mélanie éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable dès que Justin lui fit comprendre que tout cela était très sérieux.

Son rire commença dans un hoquet, pour finir en véritable déferlante que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

« Mel, arrête...» Supplia Lindsay, en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Laisse Lin, si ça peut faire jouir ton mari... » Déclara Brian en jetant un regard noir sur Melanie.

« Excuse Brian, mais vraiment, avoue ! C'est à mourir de rire... » S'excusa Mel.

« Vas-y, lâche-toi ! Ceci dit, franchement, mesdames, vous en faites tout un plat de ces histoires de mômes, mais c'est rien du tout. Je suis en pleine forme ! » Se vantait Brian en subtilisant l'assiette de biscuits qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine.

« Et bien. Pour une nouvelle ! Justin tu es un petit cachotier ! » Lança-t-elle dans un clin d'œil en direction du jeune homme.

« Tu parles d'un exploit. » Grimaça Brian.

« Bon, je vais coucher Guss. » Déclara Melanie.

Brian fit un signe de main à son fils, et tandis que Justin montait avec Melanie, pour faire les marionnettes, Lindsay entraina son ami sur le perron de la maison.

Il s'assirent tous les 2 sur les marches.

« Alors, comment tu te sens, Brian ? »

« Ma foi jusque là, tout va bien. »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Un peu oui, mais ça, ça reste entre toi et moi Lindsay Pettersen ! » Murmura Brian.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer, tu en es à combien ? »

« 4 mois. »

« Héééé, comment tu fais ? Ça ne se voit pas encore ! Moi je me souviens... »

Brian la coupa net :

« Pitié, épargne-moi les souvenirs d'anciens combattants ! »

Lindsay sourit, elle connaissait par cœur le père de son enfant. Sous ses airs indifférents, il aurait besoin d'elle et elle serait là. Elle se leva, puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement :

« Allez, futur papa, on rentre, vas pas attraper froid... »

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bonne lecture !**

L'incontournable soirée lasagnes chez Debbie serait l'occasion de mettre tout le monde définitivement au courant de la grande nouvelle. Brian n'était pas plus emballé que ça d'en avertir le ban et l'arrière ban, mais après tout, tôt ou tard...C'était le genre de situation qui ne pouvait pas se cacher bien longtemps. Et puis, ça faisait tellement plaisir à Justin, qui rayonnait. Officiellement, seuls Ted et Emmet ignoraient encore que Brian portait l'enfant de Justin, leurs réactions furent à leur image : Ted en se décrochant la mâchoire et en roulant des yeux de chouette prise dans les phares d'une voiture, et Emmet, fit des sauts de cabri dans tout le salon :

« Oh mon god ! Oh mon god. » S'exclamait-il en serrant Justin dans ses bras.

« Oh le petit ange cache bien son jeu, hein... Voyez-vous ça. » Puis il se précipita sur Brian en tendant les bras.

« STOOOOOOOOOP Honeycutt, épargne-moi ce spectacle affligeant de folles tordues qui se pâment, tu vas pas t'évanouir au moins ? » Fidèle à sa réputation, Brian gardait cet air un peu dédaigneux qui avait fait de lui le roi de Liberty avenue.

Debbie se pencha vers Brian, lui caressa la joue et lui dit dans un clin d'œil :

« C'est bien, chéri, tu as pris la bonne décision, je n'en ai jamais douté. »

A ces mots, Michael se renfrogna. Ainsi donc, sa mère avait été informée avant lui. Décidément, son statut de meilleur ami officiel lui semblait bien dérisoire ! Sa mère, oncle Vic qui à son tour prenait Brian en aparté... Tout le monde semblait être dans la confidence. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Le monde allait tourner autours de ce bébé jusqu'à sa naissance et sans doute, bien au delà, et une fois de plus, ce petit con de Justin attirait toute l'attention ! Mickey savait que son attitude était indigne, et un peu ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et Ben, oh Ben et sa gentillesse, sa bienveillance, la bonté faite homme, sincèrement heureux pour eux, partageant leur joie sans réserve. A le voir si généreux, Mickey se sentait encore plus pathétique...

On arrosa la grande nouvelle au champagne, et Justin laissa Brian en boire une coupe, ils se regardèrent fixement un moment, et il sembla au jeune homme voir une petite étincelle de tendresse, briller dans les yeux de son homme.

Voilà, la petite tribu au complet pouvait à présent se mettre à attendre cette naissance, avec toute la chaleur et l'attention dont aurait besoin le couple.

**OoO**

« Putain de bordel de merde... Fais chier ! »

C'est ce hurlement qui réveilla Justin en sursaut. Ce cri de loup pris dans un piège venait de la salle de bain.

« Brian qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Figé devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Brian se retourna à l'arrivée de Justin.

« Regarde ! Je peux pas sortir. » Gronda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu as mal quelque part ? » Justin ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son homme dans un tel état.

« Oui, j'ai mal, tu as raison. Mal à mon égo ! Regarde moi ça, je ne peux plus m'habiller. »

Oh, ce n'était que ça... Justin faillit éclater de rire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment opportun. Brian venait de découvrir que le moment était arrivé de renoncer à ses Jeans préférés.

« Ça y est, c'est le commencement de la fin, je vais gonfler... »

Brian semblait réellement affecté, et Justin éprouva de la compassion pour son compagnon.

« Brian, c'est temporaire tu sais, quelques mois à peine, tu devais bien te douter que... »

« Justin, convoque Ted et Cynthia tout de suite s'il te plait, je vais prendre ma douche, je les veux ici dans 10 minutes. »

Le jeune homme obéit, sans poser de question. Dans ces moments là, c'était inutile de polémiquer...

10 minutes plus tard, les deux plus proches collaborateurs étaient au garde à vous sur le grand canapé blanc du loft.

Brian n'était pas encore sorti de la douche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Justin ? » Hasarda Ted.

« J'en sais rien. » Justin leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, puis, proposa un café.

Brian déboula en peignoir et salua brièvement.

« Merci d'être venus si vite. Voilà, je ne retournerai pas à Kinnetic avant la naissance, hors de question que je me montre dans cet état à qui que ce soit. Donc, je voulais mettre au point nos méthodes de travail pour les prochains mois.

Ted, je suis officiellement en voyage d'étude sur la colonie Lunaire, tu inventes n'importe quoi, que je vais créer un club là haut, n'importe quoi, je te fais confiance...

Toi Cynthia, tu m'organises les holo conférences avec les clients, je monte des projets, je veux les copies tous les soirs sur les maquettes, j'ai bien dit, TOUS LES SOIRS, de plus, tu me files ton rapport sur tous les employés, tu es mes yeux, tu es mes oreilles !

Des questions ? »

Cynthia leva le doigt, comme à l'école.

« Tu ne comptes pas te cloitrer ici jusqu'à la naissance tout de même ? » Demanda-telle.

« Et pourquoi non ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, les pornos, de la bouffe, mon esclave obligé de subir tous les caprices ! Pourquoi est-ce que je sortirais de là ? Pour faire l'attraction de fête foraine devant les pédales de Liberty ? Non merci ! »

Ainsi en avait décidé Brian, et la vie au loft, s'organisa autours de ses désirs, mais après tout, n'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi ? Son état le rendait cependant plus exigeant, sujet aux sautes d'humeur et aux impatiences. Brian avait besoin de tout et son contraire : tantôt le pauvre Ted ne réagissait pas assez vite à ses ordres, une autre fois, c'est Emmet qui n'était pas à l'heure pour lui livrer son déjeuner « personnellement », ou alors, Justin tardait à répondre à ses messages !

Quand le jeune homme rentrait le soir, il se demandait toujours sur quel « Brian » il allait tomber. Il observait les changements chez son homme. Physiques bien sûr, mais aussi, psychologiques. Il avait surpris plusieurs fois celui-ci, la main posée sur son ventre, et cela le rassurait un peu. Petit à petit, Brian commençait à s'habituer à la vie qui l'habitait. Même si il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec son corps, il y avait du mieux… Ceci dit, plus l'on avançait dans cette grossesse, plus leurs relations physiques devenaient compliquées. Brian était pris souvent, de soudaines pudeurs, très inhabituelles chez lui.

« Brian, s'il te plait, détend toi un peu... Ferme les yeux, laisse moi faire. »

Justin s'était penché sur le ventre déjà rond, caressait son contour de la paume de sa main.

« Ça fait du bien, non ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mmm, mwai... »

Le jeune homme s'enhardit en descendant sous le ventre, posa un instant l'oreille sur le nombril, et eut la surprise de sentir la main de Brian passer sous sa nuque. Le jeune homme embrassa la peau douce et tendue, et murmura :

« Salut bébé, c'est papa, ça va là dedans ? »

Peut-être que Brian le trouvait ridicule, sans doute aussi « pathétique », mais tant pis, lui, il était déjà fou de son bébé, et il comptait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, son enthousiasme serait communicatif. Il s'attendait à une remarque acide, dont Brian avait le secret. Elle ne vint pas.

Brian continuait de caresser la nuque de Justin en silence.

Alors, celui-ci s'enhardit :

« Je te laisse, bébé, je dois m'occuper de ton père...» Et il descendit en dessous du nombril, embrassa doucement le sexe de son homme, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, sa langue faisait lentement le tour du gland, l'aspirait, l'entourait. Brian lâcha un râle.

« Viens sur moi. » Il ne tenait plus, Justin vint se positionner le plus confortablement possible et sentit Brian entrer en lui avec force. Il laissa échapper un cri, se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles le temps que son corps se détende, puis, il commença à bouger, imposant à son ainé, un rythme moins fougueux, plus tendre. Brian depuis quelques temps, s'y était habitué, il trouvait ça plutôt agréable, et prenait un réel plaisir à laisser Justin diriger leurs ébats.

« Trop doué Sunshine... Tu es bien trop doué. »

Justin sourit, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son homme.

« Brian ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? On pourrait peut-être se marier. Avant la naissance... Je veux dire, tu penses pas que c'est le moment ? » Se risqua le jeune homme.

« C'est la moindre des choses il me semble, tu me dois réparation après m'avoir déshonoré. » Ironisa Brian.

« Brian… Je suis sérieux là. Arrête de déconner, tu veux pas qu'on se marie ? »

« Mmm... ais pitié de moi, Sonny boy, tu m'achèves, là. Tu as déjà trouvé moyen de me foutre dans cet état, alors abuse pas. »

Le débat était repoussé. Pas clos. Et Justin le savait bien. Il fallait juste que l'idée fasse son chemin...

**OoO**

« Est-ce que vous voulez connaitre le sexe de votre enfant, Messieurs ? »

Le Docteur Keller restait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de contrôle, attendant la réponse.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit précipitamment Justin, le docteur attendit cependant l'acquiescement de Brian.

« Allez-y Doc, balancez. » Lâcha celui-ci.

« C'est un garçon, regardez. » Et le docteur déplaça l'image sur le mur blanc du cabinet.

« Oh, mon Dieu, regarde Brian, il a ton nez. Et ma bouche on dirait. »

« Mais oui, et les oreilles, c'est celles de l'oncle Henry. Allons Justin tu veux que ça ressemble à quoi, à ce stade, sois sérieux. » Répliqua Brian en tournant la tête vers la projection ou apparaissait très nettement, l'image du bébé. Soudain, il se figea, plissa les yeux, et resta un long moment, immobile.

Justin lui prit alors la main, et la serra, Brian répondit à cette pression en se raclant la gorge.

Le jeune homme s'enhardit :

« Alors, il est pas mal le petit Kinney Taylor,non ? »

Brian ne répondit pas, il se contenta de renifler bruyamment, et de serrer les doigts du jeune homme, restés prisonniers des siens. Ainsi cet enfant jusqu'alors très abstrait, entra enfin dans la vie de Brian Kinney. Il avait à présent un visage, une silhouette il avait même vu son cœur qui battait, et il en avait été tellement bouleversé qu'il avait cru un moment ne pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

Ce qui grandissait en lui n'était pas un Alien, mais bien la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, et aussi, celui de Justin. Brian était entrain de créer la vie, et un sentiment de fierté l'envahit. Oui, il allait réussir, et non, il ne serait jamais le père de merde qu'il avait lui-même eu. Ce qu'il avait commencé avec Gus, il allait le poursuivre avec ce bébé, qui ne dépendait maintenant que de lui.

Ils avaient emporté avec eux le poster 3 D de leur fils. Justin avait voulu l'accrocher dans le salon, et le regardait à présent, scrutant les moindres détails.

« Alors, on contemple son œuvre Jeune Taylor ? »

Brian l'avait enlacé, et le contact de son ventre sur le dos de Justin avait quelque chose de troublant.

Sans réponse de la part du jeune homme, Brian le fit se retourner et lui posa les mains sur les hanches.

« J'ai réfléchi. »

« Mmm, c'est pas bon pour toi, Brian. » Ironisa Justin.

« Tu sais que t'es qu'un petit con ? »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Un petit emmerdeur que j'aurais dû virer de mon lit après l'avoir baisé. Ça, je l'ai toujours dit, les one shot, y a que ça de vrai. »

« Mmm. Mais, tu n'as pas pu... » Répliqua Justin en l'embrassant.

« Mais… Tu t'es accroché, je te rappelle… Anyway, tout ça, c'est du passé. Tu es là, notre fils est là, inutile de s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment il est arrivé. »

« Non, inutile. » Concéda Justin en souriant.

« Donc, je pense qu'il est temps. »

« Temps pour quoi ? »

« Se marier. »

« Oh, c'est une demande officielle ça. Franchement, ça craint Brian. Tu pourrais faire mieux. » Répondit Justin les sourcils froncés.

« Putain, Justin tu fais chier, tu veux tout de même pas que je me mette à genoux, je pourrais plus me relever et là, ça serait d'un pathétique achevé ! »

Soit… Une idée s'imposa brusquement à Justin, il s'approcha de son homme, et se mit à genoux.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous, Sunshine ? »

« Hum. Brian Kinney, je reconnais être obstiné, têtu, capricieux, un peu bordélique, casse couilles, comme tu le dis si souvent, je suis pas grand, pas musclé, pas riche, il ne faut pas compter sur moi pour tenir les comptes du foyer. Mais en dépit de tous mes défauts, est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de bien vouloir me donner ta main ? » Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt devant son homme médusé.

« En clair est-ce que tu veux m'épouser, Brian kinney ? »

« Relève toi, approche. » Justin s'exécuta, pour retrouver les bras de son homme.

« Justin Taylor, tu veux ma réponse ? Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde capable de me supporter au quotidien, capable de me faire bander toujours plus fort, de me surprendre chaque jour d'avantage, de me foutre dans cet état, et de me mettre la bague au doigt. Et cette personne surprenante c'est toi mon ange. »

« Alors, ça veut dire oui ? » Demanda Justin.

« Justin Taylor, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser, pour le meilleur et rien que le meilleur ? »

Ce qui manqua le plus au jeune homme à ce moment précis, c'est de ne pas pouvoir accrocher ses jambes autours de la taille de son homme, en lui criant son « oui ». Il se contenta de lui répéter autant de fois qu'il le put, entre ses baiser...

« Seulement, mon ange, on fera ça après la naissance. Si tu veux bien. »

« Bien sûr, Brian je comprends, ça nous laissera le temps de préparer tout ça. »

**OoO**

Brian avait voulu cet isolement, il ne se sentait pas d'affronter le regard des autres, encore moins

d'assumer ce ventre, qui à son gout, en disait bien trop long sur lui. Se terrer entre les luxueux quatre murs du loft, n'était tout de même pas le bagne. Il y avait les comptes rendus quotidiens de Ted, les visites de Debbie et les plateaux repas « sur mesure » d'Emmet, et puis... Sunshine qui rapportait avec lui l'air de Liberty avenue.

« Mmmm, tu es passé au woody's je le sens. » Brian reniflait le cou de Justin qui sourit en accrochant ses bras à sa nuque.

« Ça te manque tant que ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce qui me manque mon ange, c'est un bon 15 ans d'âge ambré, et un joint d'enfer. »

Le jeune homme apprécia en silence, que son homme n'ajoute pas à la liste tous les culs disponibles des backrooms du conté !

« Brian rien ne t'empèche de sortir prendre l'air.» Ajouta Justin.

« Si… Ça ! » Et Brian désigna son ventre déjà bien rond.

« Et quoi ? Tu n'es pas le premier ni le dernier, on a déjà eu cette conversation Brian. Si tu ne te sens pas de sortir ici, on devrait aller dans le Vermont quelques jours, ça te ferait du bien, tu sais, c'est pas bon pour le bébé de respirer l'air climatisé du loft. »

« Le Vermont, manquait plus que ça ! Je te dis que j'ai besoin de l'atmosphère viciée des clubs de Liberty et toi, tu m'expédies chez les bouseux ! » Brian n'eut pas le temps d'entamer une polémique, Lin annonçait son arrivée.

« Hello les garçons. Alors ? Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle à Justin en posant Gus à terre.

« Il est un peu à cran. Il ne dort pas très bien en ce moment. »

« Brian, Justin a raison, c'est une excellente idée d'aller passer quelques jours dans le Vermont, ça te ferait un bien fou, regarde-moi cette mine ! Tu te nourris correctement au moins ? »S'inquiéta Lindsay.

« Si tu appelles « avaler des bouses d'épinards au jus de tofu » se nourrir correctement, alors on va dire que je suis au top. » Grimaça Brian en direction de Justin.

« Ce sont les menus du diététiciens. » Précisa le jeune homme à l'attention de Lin.

« Mmm je vois, bon pour le corps mais pas bon pour le moral, mais tu le remercieras plus tard, Brian, quand tu auras retrouvé ta taille de guêpe. » Déclara Lindsay.

« Tiens, à propos, je t'ai apporté ça. Mets en matin et soir, c'est divin pour ton ventre. » Et elle brandit devant Brian un pot de crème.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Marmonna-t-il le sourcil relevé.

« Une crème pour maintenir l'élasticité de ta peau. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Lin ? C'est pour les bonnes femmes ces trucs là, nous, on est pas foutu pareils. »

« Mmm... Je sais bien, mais prends toujours, ça ne coûte rien. »

Justin avait préparé un plat de pâtes, et avait déjà servi Gus, solidement installé à table, une serviette autours du cou.

« Ok Gus, tu ne me réclameras rien quand nous rentrerons. » Gronda, pour la forme, sa maman.

« Au fait ? Mickael a demandé de tes nouvelles. » Lança Lin en direction de Brian.

« Il a qu'à m'appeler pour en avoir, je n'ai pas changé de numéro... » Répondit-il.

« Brian ça va durer encore longtemps vos fâcheries ? Vous n'avez plus 15 ans. »

« Je ne suis pas fâché, Lin, que Mickey gère tout seul ses petites crises, moi, j'ai d'autres choses à penser. » Sa déclaration résonna comme une fin de non-recevoir, et Lin n'insista pas.

**OoO**

Mickael... C'est vrai que depuis cette fameuse soirée chez sa mère, il n'avait plus revu Brian. Justin lui avait interdit la porte du loft, et il se sentait trop humilié pour prendre son téléphone et appeler. Et puis, à quoi bon, qu'aurait-il eu à dire, à part jouer les oiseaux de mauvaises augures, prédire le pire envisager des scénarii catastrophes. C'était dans sa nature, il n'avait jamais su voir le verre à moitié plein, et cette grossesse lui faisait peur. Tout le monde savait que les hommes enceints prenaient de très gros risques et que hélas, souvent, les complications pouvaient tourner au drame pour le papa, comme pour le bébé. Qu'est-ce qui était donc passé par la tête de Brian pour garder cet enfant ? Justin l'avait-il ensorcelé à ce point-là, qu'il en perdait tout sens commun ?

« Mickael, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux » Demandait doucement Ben.

« N'importe quoi ! » Fut une réponse bien courte…

**OoO**

Brian debout dans la salle de bain, reniflait le pot laissé par Lin, d'un aire suspicieux.

« Ça sent bizarre ce truc. »

« Brian, on s'en fout de ce que ça sent, viens, viens t'allonger. » Et Justin entraina son homme vers le lit. Il souleva le pull qui n'arrivait plus à cacher ce ventre, chauffa entre ses paumes la crème et commença à masser doucement en faisant des cercles.

« C'est bon comme ça ? » Brian les yeux fermés, se contenta d'un léger grognement puis ajouta

« Si tu comptes te faire pardonner ce que tu as fait avec ça, tu te fous le doigts dans l'œil Sunshine. » Déclara-t-il un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Me faire pardonner ? De quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. » Répondit le jeune homme en venant lui embrasser le coin de la bouche.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » Et ils roulèrent sur le lit…

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bonne lecture !**

Décider Brian à s'arracher à la bulle confortable du loft fut une tâche difficile, il fallut toute la persuasion de Lin, la patience de Justin et les ordres du Docteur pour qu'enfin, il se décide à accepter cette cure de « bon air de la montagne » dans le Vermont.

Justin avait choisi un chalet confortable, à 2 pas du pôle d'urgences médicales, parce qu'on ne savait jamais.

Brian en était au 7ème mois à présent, et le temps lui semblait une éternité. Irascible, capricieux, souvent d'une redoutable mauvaise foi, il menait la vie dure à son entourage.

Pour ne pas le laisser seul au chalet, Justin avait organisé une sorte de roulement de gardes, ou venaient se relayer Emmet, Debbie et Vic, car eux seuls disposaient de temps en semaine.

En cette fin de journée de printemps, Brian sentit un léger frisson parcourir son dos. Il était temps de rentrer. La putain de « promenade dans les bois » avait assez duré !

« Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? » Demandait Emmet dans un large sourire, tandis qu'il rangeait le manteau de Brian.

« Double cheese, triple potatoes, et une pinte. »

« Okkkkkkkkkkkkk, donc, je propose : purée de carottes, papillote de poulet et une grande part de cheese cake » Répondit Emmet.

« Tu fais chier Honeycutt, pas la peine de me demander ce que je veux, fous moi la paix avec tes menus de dépressifs »

Voilà une soirée qui s'annonçait explosive. Heureusement, Justin n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Emmet n'était pas loin de penser qu'il était son sauveur, et il ne fut jamais aussi heureux qu'en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Où est-il ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme en déposant son sac.

« Dans sa chambre, et je te préviens, c'est pas un bon jour »

« Mmm, je vois, j'y vais, encore merci pour tout Emmet »

« File mon cœur, je termine le repas » sourit celui-ci en regardant Justin monter les escaliers

« Brian, je peux entrer ? »

Mieux valait y aller sur la pointe des pieds.

Silence… Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit.

« Héé, Brian, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il caressait l'épaule de son compagnon qui, les yeux clos, se contenta de soupirer.

« Allez, sois un peu patient, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps maintenant. Tout va bien ? Tu ne te sens pas mal ? »

Brian ouvrit alors les yeux brusquement, saisit le jeune homme par la taille, l'entrainant avec lui dans une roulade sur le lit. Justin se retrouva coincé sur le côté, les bras emprisonnés par ceux de son aîné dont la force le surprenait.

« Je suis un Sumo, j'avanc l'heure, je vais pisser tous les quarts d'heure, je souffle comme un bœuf, j'ai des aigreurs d'estomac, je bouffe comme une vache et je dors avec les jambes surélevées. Et malgré tout ça, ose donc me dire que je suis le PD le plus sexe de Liberty »

« Tu l'es, tu le seras toujours pour moi, Brian Kinney »

« Bullshit, te fous pas de ma gueule » L'homme s'était relevé le plus prestement qu'il le pouvait pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Brian ! Tu attends un bébé, tu n'as rien d'un monstre et d'ici peu, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de te plaindre »

« Tu n'es pas à ma place ! » s'insurgea Brian.

« Non, et crois-moi, je le regrette, j'aurais adoré porter ton bébé, tu le sais »

« Honey, sois raisonnable, je vais avoir du mal à t'en faire un maintenant » ricana Brian.

« Ok, tu as décidé de nous pourrir le weekend, c'est ça ? » Le ton de Justin fit sursauter son homme, qui, comme par magie, se radoucit sensiblement.

« Hé, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, c'est cette campagne, tous ces arbres, cette verdure, et puis Emmet qui me fait bouffer du toffu, viens, viens par là »

Justin se retrouvait dans ses bras à présent.

« Mmmm, tu sens bon... »

Ils se berçaient mutuellement tout en se murmurant des mots apaisants.

« Merci Brian pour le cadeau que tu me fais. Je t'aime tellement, tu vas voir, on va mettre au monde le plus beau bébé du monde, toi et moi »

« Mouai... Surtout moi ! » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter celui-ci.

« Oui, surtout toi, mais je serai là, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, tu veux bien que j'y assiste ? »

« Si tu ne tournes pas de l'œil, oui, si ça t'amuse de voir cette boucherie ! » L'orage était passé, laissant Justin une fois de plus étonné par la fragilité de son homme, par son besoin d'être rassuré en permanence.

**OoO**

Le Docteur Keller avait enfin appris à connaitre Brian Kinney et comprenait à présent qu'il était inutile de cherche à négocier quoique ce soit avec lui ! L'homme n'était pas du genre à renoncer à ses objectifs.

« On est bien d'accord Doc ? Sortie prévue dans un mois ½ , on va dire, le 14 juin donc ! »

Le médecin soupira en éteignant l'appareil de contrôle.

« Vous ne renoncez jamais Brian »

« Jamais ! » répondit celui-ci en se rhabillant.

« Tu entends fiston, j'ai t'ai négocié une remise de peine, tu vas sortir de cette prison, me remercie pas, on verras plus tard pour que tu me paies ta dette ! »

Justin, qui jusque-là, n'avait pas prononcé un mot, enlaça alors Brian et posant les mains sur son ventre :

« Alors, ça, bébé, ça veut juste dire que ton père est trop impatient de te voir » murmura-t-il.

« Et surtout impatient de retourner au sport, au Babylone, au woody's... Tous les endroits civilisés, quoi » objecta Brian dans un rictus.

Justin fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, tu te souviens bien de notre deal, mon ange ? Je gère 9 mois, tu gère 20 ans, ça me semble équitable »

Le Docteur Keller interrompit cette chamaillerie en toussotant :

« Bien, votre bébé est assez gros et en bonne santé, mais il va commencer à souffrir d'un manque de place évident, ne soyez pas surpris, s'il bouge moins les derniers temps, je vous revois donc dans une semaine, continuez vos compléments vitaminiques »

« Docteur ? Pensez-vous que nous devions rester sur Pittsburgh à présent ? » demanda Justin.

« Non, qu'il profite encore un peu du bon air de la montagne, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, tout va bien »

Brian Fusilla du regarder le pauvre Docteur Keller.

Retourner dans le Vermont ! Il n'y pensait pas le Doc ? Brian estimait avoir fait le plein de jusqu'à l'overdose du trip "trappeur, bûcheron, chemises à carreaux" d'autant plus que les bûcherons, il n'en n'avait pas vu la queue d'un... Au sens propre !

Brian leva les bras en signe d'impuissance en direction du médecin.

« Soit, Brian, vous promettez de rester au repos, de vous en tenir scrupuleusement à notre protocole ? »

Il eut un grognement pour toute réponse. Justin était sorti pour aller récupérer les compléments alimentaires déjà prêts à la pharmacie centrale de l'hôpital. Le médecin en profita pour sermonner son patient :

« Brian, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un compagnon comme Justin, essayez de ne pas l'épuiser avant la naissance, vous en aurez encore grand besoin après, finit-il dans un clin d'œil »

« C'est bon, Doc ? Je peux y aller ? »

« Oui, Brian, à la semaine prochaine »

Le retour au loft se fit en silence derrière les vitres teintées du spider. Justin conduisait vite, Brian regardait la ville défiler sous ses yeux, les néons, les bolides de la voie express, les taxis pneumatiques volants sur leurs coussins d'air... Et il ferma les yeux. Encore quelques semaines et ils seraient 3. Et la routine du loft reprit son rythme doucement, ponctuée de réunions de travail avec Cynthia et Ted, de visites d'Emmet et de Deb... Au bout de 3 jours, il semblait déjà à Brian qu'il n'avait jamais quitté cet endroit.

« Vic passe tout à l'heure t'apporter ton repas, ça va aller ? Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? » demanda Justin en prenant son sac pour se rendre à son atelier.

« Si, viens par là » Et Brian attira le jeune homme vers lui, l'embrassa sur le nez, puis, sur le cou, puis, le coin de sa bouche.

« Je suis pas drôle hein Sunshine ? »

« Tu attends un bébé Brian » sourit Justin en lui rendant son baiser.

« Lin a dit qu'elle passerait te voir avec Gus cette après midi, essais de te reposer un peu avant, tu fatigues vite en ce moment »

« Justin ? »

« Oui... »

« Non, rien, vas... Ah si, rapporte moi une glace Pécan »

Et Brian fit un signe de la main en s'installant sur le canapé. Il posa une main sur son ventre, fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, depuis 2 jours, le bébé ne bougeait pas...

**OoO**

Quand Justin lui avait demandé de venir s'occuper de Brian après sa décision de jouer les ermites dans son nid d'aigle, Vic s'était demandé si cela était vraiment une bonne idée. Il craignait, après lui avoir raconté sa triste histoire, que sa simple présence provoque chez Brian des crises d'angoisses.

C'était idiot, mais il avait l'impression de représenter le fantôme du malheur, alors que la vie allait bientôt voir le jour... Cependant, il suffisait qu'il franchisse la porte du loft pour que ses états d'âmes s'évaporent. Brian lui arrachait son premier sourire en l'accueillant d'un tonitruant :« Enfin le ravitaillement. Faut sucer qui pour bouffer à l'heure dans cette tôle ? »

Mais aujourd'hui, l'homme qui était étendu sur le canapé n'avait pas le cœur à lancer ses célèbres piques.

« Brian ? Tout va bien ? »

Vic sentit son cœur serrer sa poitrine. Le visage que lui tendait Brian était livide, ses yeux embués semblaient fixer quelque chose d'invisible et de terrifiant.

« Il ne bouge plus »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Il ne bouge plus, Vic »

« Depuis quand ? »

« 2 jours, je ne sens rien depuis 2 jours... »

« J'appelle Justin... » répondit Vic.

« NON ! Non, Vic ! » c'était un cri déchirant.

« Je ne vais pas le perdre maintenant ? C'est pas possible ça »

« Mais non, allez, viens, on va à l'hôpital tout de suite, respire doucement, détends toi, je suis certain que bébé joue les rois fainéants, ne t'inquiète pas »

Dire ce qui passa dans la tête de Vic pendant le court trajet qui les mena au service du Docteur Keller aurait pu se résumer en quelques mots: « NON, PAS LUI ! »

Le Docteur Keller prit immédiatement Brian dans son cabinet, posa l'intra projecteur relié à l'écran de contrôle devant le ventre de son patient en fronçant les sourcils.

Instinctivement, Brian saisi la main de Vic, qui la serra entre les siennes les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

« Voilà, regardez, votre fils ne peut plus bouger, la maison est trop petite Brian, je vous avais prévenu. Bon... Vous êtes loin du terme, c'est un peu embêtant, bébé a pris beaucoup de poids, et devrait encore en prendre. Nous allons vous mettre sous contrôle, cela vous tranquillisera. Je vous explique, je vais vous installer ce petit capteur sur le ventre qui sera relié à la salle de contrôle. A la moindre alerte de détresse cardiaque, nous vous rapatrions pour une césarienne dans les 10 minutes »

« Il va bien ? » demanda Brian la gorge serrée.

« Oui, il va très bien, mais je crains que nous devions avancer la date de la naissance, je ne veux pas prendre de risques, mais ça, je pense que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire » déclara le Docteur Keller en souriant.

« Je passerai vous voir à domicile tous les jours à présent, je veux vous éviter tout stress inutile. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, dormez le plus possible, et tout va bien se passer ».

Vic ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en aidant Brian à sortir du Spider. Décidément, il ne pourrait dormir serein avant que le nouveau-né soit enfin blotti dans les bras de ses parents !

Il resta encore un moment avec Brian, le temps de lui préparer enfin son déjeuner, de parler du cul du nouveau présentateur météo de canal 9, puis, quand il fut assuré que Brian fut apaisé, il prit congé, et alors qu'il franchissait la lourde porte du loft, Brian, le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui, longuement, sans un mot.

« Parrain ? Ça te dirait ? » souffla-t-il en le relâchant.

Et Vic mit un point d'honneur à ne pas montrer ses larmes.

**A suivre...**


End file.
